Secrets
by CyrusBreeze
Summary: Callie Jacob left San Diego carrying a piece of Brandon with her. When she returns for Mariana's wedding ten years later, secrets are uncovered, fights happen, and drama ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Secrets**

**Summary: Callie Jacob left San Diego nine years ago. When she returns for Mariana's wedding, she brings a secret with her.**

**Rating: T**

**Notes: I revamped the story and changed the storyline. I hope you enjoy.**

**Please Read:**

**I AM SIMPLY THE FOSTERS, I just changed my name. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, but my life has been insane and fanfiction is acting weird. It just randomly deleted this story and I do not know why. I am reposting this story.**

* * *

"Mama," the little boy said, as he came through the front door. "We got mail."

He handed the stack of mail to his mother.

"Thank you, Jaxon," she smiled. "Go get out of your school clothes so you can do your chores."

The boy raced up the stairs, nearly tripping over his own feet. Callie shuffled the mail. It was mostly bills. Something caught Callie's eye. It was addressed from San Diego, California.

Callie sighed before tearing open the letter. It was a wedding invitation. It read.

You are cordially invited to the wedding of: Leann Foster

**Marianna Leann Foster**

**And**

**Joel Nolan Martin**

**On**

**The twenty-first of July at 6:00pm**

**At**

**Caramel Mountain Ranch Country Club**

Attached was a letter:

_Callie,_

_I know you might not wanna come. Heck, I know you don't wanna come. But Callie, I haven't seen you in forever. I miss you._

_Moms miss you too. I know Brandon misses you, and your baby brother misses you a lot. Callie, please at least think about coming._

_I wanna meet my nephew I've heard so much about. Please Callie. I know it'll be hard seeing Brandon, but Callie, come home._

_Love,  
Marianna_

Callie sighed and placed the invitation on the table. Her phone beeped.

**Come get your check woman!  
-Jed**

Callie smiled to herself.

**K. Jax is about to eat snack. Be there in 20**.

She set her phone on the table and stood up. She sighed when she reached the pantry, trying to decide what to give Jaxon for snack.

She finally decided on gluten free animal crackers. Callie grabbed the box and a plate and set both of them on the counter. She poured a large amount of animal crackers on the plate, and sifted through them, making sure there were no crumbs or broken crackers.

"Mama," a voice said. Callie smiled and turned around. "I'm done.

Jaxon was wearing a pair of Wrangler jeans and rain boots. "Sit down and eat snack."

"Okay," the boy replied simply.

Callie grabbed and apple and sat down across from her son. "How was school?" Callie asked.

Jaxon shrugged. "Good."

"Just good?" Callie questioned, normally Jaxon loved school.

Jaxon huffed. "Yah." He didn't go into much detail, but that was how Jaxon was, unless you were talking about math or science or the piano, he wasn't very interested.

Autism. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about it. She loved her son, but she couldn't help but wonder how different his life would be if he hasn't been diagnosed.

She sighed. "You ready to do your chores?" Callie asked.

Jaxon nodded.

"C'mon," Callie smiled. They headed out, Callie grabbing the keys to her truck. It seemed incredibly lazy of her, with her being a runner, to drive the six blocks instead of walking them. When they arrived at their destination, Jaxon and Callie and Jaxon got out of the truck. Callie opened the door to the house.

"You know," a voice said, as Callie and Jaxon entered their house. "There's this thing called knocking. It's been around for centuries."

Callie snorted. "Yes, Jed, I'm well aware of knocking. I just didn't feel like it."

Jedediah chuckled. "Whatever," he rolled his eyes and then turned to Jaxon.

"Sky's in the kitchen. Can you two go and check on Mama Kitty? I gotta talk to your mama."

The boy nodded and headed to find his friend.

"What'd you want to talk to me about?" Callie asked as the back door shut.

"You look like shit." Jed grinned.

"You sure know how to compliment a lady." Callie retorted.

"So, why are you so upset?" Jed asked

"I'm not upset." Callie replied.

Jed quirked his eyebrow. "Right..." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Now why are you upset?"

"I got something from California." Callie said quietly.

"What'd you get?"

"An invitation, to a wedding."

"Do you wanna go?" Jed asked.

"I don't know. I guess so."

Jed sighed. "Is this about Jaxon's dad?"

Callie nodded. "God, he's gonna hate me."

"No, he won't."

"I hid his son from him."

"Then don't go."

"I just don't think it's fair."

"To who?" Jed questioned. "Jaxon"

" I guess."

Jed sighed. "I got an invitation to my mom's second wedding. I was still bitter about her divorcing my stepdad then forcing me to move back to the States. I didn't talk to her after I turned eighteen."

He inhaled sharply. "She sent me the invitation, and I ignored her. She called and called me, pleading with me to come. I didn't go. The next phone call I received was her husband telling me that she was dead. So, Callie, I think you should go."

"That's what I needed. I needed that extra push."

Jed smiled softly. "Well, I gotta go out there before the kids do something crazy. I can trust you to let yourself out, right Callie?"

Callie chuckled.

* * *

The next few days were ordinary for Callie. She tightened the reigns are Jaxon's already tight schedule which allowed her more time to think. She finally received the courage six days later, and she picked up her phone and dialed the number on the letter.

Mariana picked up the first ring. "Hello?" She said quietly.

"I'm coming home."

**Hope you enjoyed that. I decided to take a road less traveled, a road where Callie ran into little of no trouble after she ran away. I thought Callie really fit the mother role. She pretty much mothered Jude. She really has that mama bear attitude. So yah, here she is.**

**By the way, the statement Callie made at the end of this chapter isn't entirely true. Callie considers where she loves currently (Bloomington, Indiana) to be her home. It's definitely Jaxon's home, seeing as it's where he grew uP. **

**I came up with the idea for Jaxon from a little boy named Kaden, he is very sweet little boy. Kaden also had autism. I modeled Jaxon after Kaden because I really wanted to explore hoe Callie would react to having a child with autism.**

**I hope you liked this. Please review. I will love you forever if you just press that little button. Thanks.**

**This is the prologue. Chapter 1 will be posted on Tuesday.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Secrets**

**Notes: I was gonna post this chapter yesterday. I really was, but my sister is a senior so we had Senior Night for all the seniors at our school. And the basketball game didn't end until like 10 o'clock, and then when I got home I had a lot of ionic compound naming to do (the worksheet is literally called "Lots of Ionic Compound Naming") I also had a geography test to study for and we have to memorize the capitals of like thirty countries.**

**Basically, I didn't get to sleep until almost midnight. And I still had a round of light editing to do before it was ready to be posted, and I couldn't even keep my eyes open, much less edit 2k+ words.**

**Sorry.**

**I also decided to include random facts about autism with every chapter.**

**Random Fact about Autism #1: Many people with Autism Spectrum Disorder (ASD) have obsessions. Common obsessions are cars, trains, numbers, shapes, (and mostly in children) a particular cartoon or video game and/or its characters.**

**For example, I know this little guy named Noah and he loves Angry Birds. As in, if we go to Walmart and there is AB stuff, he will have a meltdown unless he is able to hold it. Everything he gets for his birthday is AB related. Anything AB related will calm a meltdown (unless the meltdown is AB related).**

* * *

_So this chapter is dedicated to Noah, because I love that little guy, Angry Birds obsession and all._

* * *

Jaxon smiled as he completed the last of his math problems. It was from a worksheet he had received from his Summer Reinforcement classes. He sat comfortably on his bed and he carefully put the paper back into his folder.

"Jaxon," a voice said from near him.

Jaxon turned around to see his best friend, Skyler.

"Yes?" Jaxon smiled.

"My dad wants to know if you wanna come to Indianapolis with us. We're gonna go shopping."

Jaxon tilted his head. "Your dad or your Tata?" Jaxon questioned.

"My dad," Skylar said with a giggle. "My Tata doesn't go shopping, like ever."

Jaxon laughed. "I need to get dressed."

"Okay," Skylar said. "My dad said he was gonna pick us up in ten minutes. I'm gonna ask your mama to do my hair."

Jaxon laughed as Skylar ran his hands through his exceptionally long hair.

Exactly ten minutes later, Jaxon Jacobs sat in the backseat of Max Costa's BMW ActiveHybrid.

Skylar sat next to him.

"So," Max, or Uncle Max as Jaxon called him, said. "You excited about California, J?"

Jaxon really wasn't sure what to think about California. His mom had been talking about it for a while now, and they were slated to leave next week.

"I guess." Jaxon said quietly.

Max shrugged and pulled a pair of sunglasses from the compartment near the rear view mirror.

"You get to see your uncle."

Jaxon shrugged. "I don't get it. Aren't you and Jed my uncles?"

Max sighs. "Not technically." He said. "We're not really your uncles, but we are your godparents. Remember? Your mom talked to you about this. Your actual uncle is your mom's little brother."

"Oh." Jaxon said quietly.

"Did you know California has all types of cool stuff?" Max asked. "I could get you a book about California's topography and agriculture."

Jaxon smiled and nodded.

"Jaxon," Skylar said and Jaxon turned around. "You wanna play battleship?"

XxX

Stef Foster sighed as she completed the last of her paperwork. It had been a stressful day and she was looking forward to heading home.

She grabbed her keys off the dray and seconds later her phone began to buzz.

It was Mariana.

"Hello?" Stef said into the phone.

"Can I come over?" Mariana's voice came through.

"I don't know, can you?" Stef asked teasingly.

"Seriously, mom?" Mariana questioned.

"Yes. And you may come over."

Mariana sighed and Stef could almost picture her rolling her eyes.

"I've got something important to tell you. I'll be there in forty five minutes."

"See ya then." Stef hung up and started her car.

She picked up a pizza on the way home and twenty minutes later she walked through the door of her home. She ate the pizza on the kitchen counter.

Lena was on the couch watching television.

"Mariana's coming over." Stef said.

Lena turned to face her. "When?" She asked.

"In like ten minutes. I brought pizza."

Lena smiled. "I'll grab a slice," she said.

Exactly ten minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Since when is Mariana on time?" Stef asked raising her eyebrows.

Lena chuckled and opened the door.

"Hey moms." Mariana said.

Lena nodded her greeting and Stef smiled.

"What'd you want to talk to is about?" Lena asked. "Is this about the wedding?"

Mariana shrugged. "Kinda. Let's go into the living room."

Stef followed Lena and Mariana into the living room.

"So," Mariana said awkwardly as they entered the room. She mumbled so quickly under her breath that Stef couldn't hear her.

"I beg your pardon?" Stef said.

Mariana sighed. "Callie is coming to my wedding."

"What?" Stef said, shocked.

"She wanted me to give you guys this." Mariana opened her purse and pulled out two envelopes.

She handed one to Stef and gave the other to Lena.

Stef carefully opened hers and pulled out the piece of white computer paper.

_Dear Stef,_

_I don't know what to say, how to start this letter, how to explain everything. It's been ten years, and I have so much to say, so much to tell you so much you need to know. How do I explain it all to you?_

_First things first: I'm coming to Mariana's wedding. I'll be there 3 days before the wedding is supposed to begin and I will leave 3 days after it ends. I have stuff I need to take care of._

_The words won't come. I'll start at the beginning. You know why I ran away. I ended up Indianapolis with Wyatt. Wyatt helped me to find a job and an apartment in Indianapolis, but I relocated to Bloomington, Indiana for college._

_I live on a farm, somewhat. I'm actually renting out land from the farm's owner, who also happens to be my best friend. That's not all I wanted to talk to you about. I'll keep this brief._

_You know why I left, I'm not sure if you know the full extent to why I left. Here's the thing, you guys have a grandson. His name is Jaxon Michael Jacobs. He is nine years old. He's Brandon's._

_I don't know when you'll be able to meet him. Jaxon was born on May 8th, 2014. He was happy, healthy, and he screamed so loud the doctor swore he'd be an opera singer. (He was kidding, because Jaxon hates opera.)_

_He was a very advanced baby, he sat up early, crawled early, walked early, and we swore that he would talk early, only he didn't. He never said a word, then I noticed that he didn't respond to his name, and he didn't make eye contact. There was a boy with autism in one of my foster homes once, and I recognized the signs._

_I took him to a specialist and he confirmed his diagnosis. He wasn't diagnosed with just autism, but also Developmental Coordination Disorder*, ADD, and Sensory Processing Disorder*. That brought the onslaught of therapy for Jaxon. He went through everything: speech, occupational therapy, ABA therapy, play, hydro and hippo. And through it all, he was a trooper. He stayed strong. I think that he gets it from Brandon._

_He gets everything from Brandon; his looks, his infectious smile, his passion for the piano, his kind-heartedness._

_Jaxon's diagnosis hasn't stopped him from achieving things. He's ran several local 5ks. He wants to run a half marathon next year. Jaxon is at the top of his grade in both science and math, which he loves. One of his favorite things, by far, is the piano. I got him baby grand piano for Christmas. He loves it._

_Another specialist diagnosed him with savant syndrome. Basically, he's exceptionally good at playing the piano because of his autism. Although I think his genes have something to do with it. He's funny. He's bright. He's my baby._

_Please do not tell Brandon. Brandon does not know yet. I wanted to tell you because I didn't want you to be shocked when I came._

_If you write back, please give the letter to Mariana. Chances are, by the time you get this letter, we will be on our way to San Diego._

_Signed,_

_Callie Jacobs_

Stef quickly wiped the years from her eyes.

"I need some air," Stef mumbled, exiting the room. She hurried outside and onto the back porch.

Everything hit her at once. She had a grandson. He was mine years old. She breathed, her chest tight.

A few minutes later, Lena joined her outside.

"What did we do?" Stef asked her wife. "Why didn't she feel she could come to us with this?" Tears fell down her cheeks.

"I don't know," Lena said quietly. "I honestly don't know. She was scared, I know that, and sometimes scared people do things that we don't understand."

"I just don't get it." Stef mumbled.

"We're gonna see her again, and we're gonna see our grand baby." Lena breathed.

"She's coming home."

* * *

*** Developmental Coordination Disorder is, in the simplest form, a diagnosis for clumsiness. Basically, Jaxon has no coordination at all. So he can't kick a ball, or cut with scissors, etc. But he can run, he likes to run. **

***Sensory Processing Disorder where Jaxon has issues with sensory. So a new smell, taste, texture, sound, or sight may send him spiraling into as meltdown. **

**So, Stef and Lena know. Not much Jaxon in this chapter, I know. But there will be a lot next chapter. And a certain someone will make an appearance next chapter (with his wife and kids). And another certain someone will make an appearance (with his girlfriend.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: The facts about Lawton, Oklahoma are 100% accurate. I live in Lawton and the summers are atrocious. Most of the days are 100 degrees. The temperature drops at like 8 o'clock but it's still 90 degrees.

Autism Fact: Autism Spectrum Disorder (ASD) is apparent in 1 in 54 boys and 1 in 252 girls, which means boys are nearly five times for likely to have autism than girls.

* * *

"Babe, have you seen my black pumps?" Elizabeth Harris asked her boyfriend as she fixed her makeup in the bathroom.

"No," Brandon called back loudly. "Where'd you have it last?" He asked. He actually hadn't seen much of Elizabeth's shoes lately.

Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom.

"Nevermind," she said. "I'll just wear my white ones."

"Okay," Brandon said. "I'm leaving." He walked over to his girlfriend and pecked her on the lips. "See you later."

XxX

It was hot as hell, or at least that what Callie assumed. After two days of driving, they'd arrived in Lawton, Oklahoma.

Callie groaned as she pulled into the parking lot of Elmer Thomas Park. The temperature on her truck's thermometer read 104 degrees. She breathed and turned to Jaxon. "You ready buddy?" She asked.

Callie opened the door and stepped out of her truck. The heat was even more overwhelming. She grabbed Jaxon's hand and shut both doors of the truck.

"Aunt Callie!" A small voice shouted as they walked toward the park, and immediately Callie was nearly tackled by three tiny figures.

"Hey," Callie smiled. "I missed you guys."

"Dad's over there," seven year old, Noah said pointing at his father.

Wyatt stood at the entrance to the park with a baby carrier in his hand.

"Wanna play, Jaxon?" Casey, Noah's twin, said.

Jaxon nodded and Jaxon, Casey, and Noah, and eleven year old Brayden, Wyatt's stepson, raced off.

Callie hugged Wyatt. "How's like treating ya?" She asked as she pulled away.

Wyatt nodded toward a bench and they moved to sit down.

"It's been hectic, 'specially since Brea was born." Wyatt mused. "Work's been insane."

Wyatt shocked everyone with his decision to join the military. He gotten a messy situation and he joined the Army to clean up his act. He had been stationed on Fort Sill for the past year.

"Where's the wife?" Callie asked.

"She's on her way," Wyatt replied. "Her unit got in trouble at work so  
I'm on pick up duty." He leaned down to unbuckle his daughter out of her seat. "What's going on with your life?" Wyatt asked as he cradled Brea.

"I'm a little fucked up at the moment, with everything that's going on."

Wyatt nodded. "Well, if you need me I'll be a phone call away. I can't drive to California though but I'll talk to you."

Callie nodded and Wyatt's phone beeped. He checked it.

"That was Camilla, she said that she'll just meet us at wherever we go to eat or whatever."

"It's so hot." Callie sighed.

"I know, believe it or not, it's actually cooled down since earlier, it was about 112 around lunchtime."

"How do you survive?" I

"Lots of sunscreen, snow cones, and air conditioning." Wyatt grins. "You ready to leave?" He asks. "I think we're gonna go to Mooyah."

Forty five minutes later Callie sat in a booth at Mooyah.

Camilla and Wyatt sat across from her with Brea, and the younger boys were in the booth next to them.

"How's life?" Camilla asked Callie.

"Shitty," Callie replied simply. Camilla could easily fit into the category of Callie's best friends.

Camilla laughed. "Story of my life."

XxX

Stef Foster stared at the number Mariana had given her. It was Callie's cellphone number.

She sighed and sat down on the couch. "Lena?" She turned to her wife.

"Yes?" Lena said.

"What time is it Oklahoma?"

Lena checked her watch. "It'd be about 8:45. Are you thinking of calling her?"

"I want to," Stef mumbled. "I really do." Stef grabbed her phone. She exhaled and began dialing.

XxX

Super Jax's Mama's Blog  
10:42pm

So my old foster moms called me. This is pretty much how the conversation went:

Keep in mind that the shower is on and that it's Jaxon's bedtime

Me: Hello

Stef: Hi, Calle

*awkward silence*

Lena: You're on speaker.

M: Okay

Jaxon: *screams because the shower water is too cold*

M: *enters the bathroom to check on J*

S: Is this a bad time? Should we call back?

M: No, no, it's fine?

J: *screams at the top of his lung capacity*

L: You sure? We can call back later.

M: Call me in thirty minutes please.

I then proceeded to help Jaxon into the shower, in which the water was apparently freezing. I eventually was able to leave the bathroom and I sat on my bed and thought.

What did people think was going I when people heard him screaming like that? I mean, it's one thing seeing it, but it's a totally different thing to just hear it. Jaxon can scream, like really scream. Do people think I'm hurting Jaxon?

These two women know very little about J's condition, so it's likely they thought something was wrong. They don't know that it's his usual shower ritual and I sit outside of the door when we are at home.

I mean really, should I do phone education or save that for the in person. I honestly don't know. Here's how the call back went.

Stef: Hey Callie

Me: Hello

Lena: Hi

*extremely awkward silence*

Me: Jaxon, please turn off your iPad and go to bed

Jaxon: No!

Lena: Should we call back tomorrow?

Me: No, it's fine.

Lena: Are you sure

Me: I'm pretty positive

Stef: So, we're having dinner on the Tuesday before Mariana's wedding and Mariana said you be in town  
Did you want to come?

Me: Do you have an estimate of how many people will be there? Jaxon doesn't do well with crowds.

Lena: I can count. Give us a second.

Me: Jaxon, please turn off your iPad.

The call ends abruptly because Jaxon send his iPad flying across the room. I excuse myself from the call and attempt to calm Jaxon down, no suck luck.

I'm not even sure what happened but now, over an hour later, Jaxon is wailing in the bed next to me, as I type this. I can already tell that I don't get six hours of sleep tonight. I'll be lucky if I get four.

So, moral of the story: Don't try to put your child to bed 6 hours a driving, a trip to the park, and Mooyah, while on the phone because new flash. It will not work, you know, like ever.

Callie (Super Jax's Mama)

XxX

This chapter was super hard to push out. Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autism fact: Autism costs a family upwards of $17,000 a year, AutismSpeaks lists the average cost at $60,000. That's because of therapies (hydrotherapy, occupational therapy, hippotherapy- which has nothing to do with hippos, horses, actually-, speech, and play/behavioral therapy). That also may include other things.**

* * *

Jaxon Jacobs liked pancakes, so he sat in IHOP with a big smile on his face. He and his mom had arrived in San Diego last night.

Jaxon didn't like San Diego very much. It smelled kinda weird, and from what he could tell there were a lot of people.

Jaxon smiled when they placed his stack of pancakes in front of him. He picked up his fork and knife and carefully cut the pancakes into fours. Then, he put his fork into his pancake, dipped it into a little but of syrup, took a small bite, and repeated the action.

"Jaxon," his mother said. Jaxon looked up. "We're gonna go over someone's house for dinner."

Jaxon nodded.

"I need you to be on your best behavior, okay?"

Jaxon nodded and took another small bite of pancake.

"Wanna go to Walmart, J?" His mom asked. "I have to get your medicine."

"Yah," Jaxon said slowly. He fumbled with his fork. "I'm done." He mumbled although he had only eaten a small portion of his pancakes. He stared at his mom. "Walmart?" He asked.

XxX

Brandon Foster stood in the vitamin isle at Walmart. Elizabeth had wanted some type of Fish Oil, or something.

He breathed and pulled out his phone to text her.

Is NatureRich the right kind?

She replied almost instantly:

Yes.

Brandon picked up the bottle of vitamins.

"What do you think Jaxon?" A voice said, and Brandon recognized the voice instantly, even though it had been ten years. "Orange or strawberry?"

Brandon turned around to see Callie Jacobs. There was a little boy next to her, Jaxon, Brandon presumed.

"Callie?" Brandon said.

Callie turned around. "Brandon, I have to go." There was a heavy tone of urgency in her voice. "Jaxon let's go." She said to the little boy and they turned to leave.

"Callie!" Brandon said again as he struggled to keep up with them. "Callie!" Brandon yelled louder as he lost her in the crowd.

He stood there, in shock for a moment, and then everything clicked into place.

XxX

Jaxon didn't understand why he and his mom had left Walmart so quickly and he didn't understand why his mom was crying now.

"Mama," Jaxon said slowly. He carefully put his hand on hers. "You 'kay?"

"I'm good, J." She said through her tears. "Wanna go back to the hotel? We can go on a run."

Jaxon nodded. "What 'bout my medicine?" Jaxon asked.

"We can that later, okay buddy?"

Jaxon nodded and slid back into his seat.

He watched as his mom started the car and then he put his headphones back on. They were his favorite pair of headphones, they blocked out noise when he was in loud places, and they played music when he wanted them too.

He put on his glasses, which were also his favorite, because they blocked out the brighter lights, and pressed play on the music. The music played quietly in his ears and he smiled, his mind moving free.

XxX

Callie Jacobs breathed heavily as she jogged along the trail near the hotel. She was going at a slow pace and Jaxon was a few feet in front of her. She listened to music hoping to calm herself. The words resonated in her ears.

_We are broken in a way that I can't change  
And it hurts too much to hold another day  
With a heart wide open the hardest thing to say  
Is sometimes you can't save what can't be saved  
We are broken_

Her run-in with Brandon had shocked her. She knew she was going to see him at dinner, but she was hoping he wouldn't attempt to broach the subject at dinner.

Her mind raced to the first time she truly wanted to tell Brandon about Jaxon.

XxX

_Callie sat silently in the room of her apartment, reading the Fault in Our Stars. It had been 4 months since she had left San Diego and she had gotten a job at a place called the Tea House._

_She smiled as she turned the page, she loved this book the author was brilliant. She was 19 weeks along in her pregnancy._

_She felt a soft movement in her stomach, almost like popcorn popping._

_"He's kicking," she said to herself. She rubbed her belly._

_Callie stood and headed into the bathroom. When she lifted her shirt, she could see her skin popping up slightly where her son kicked._

_Tears sprang to her eyes. She didn't want to experience this moment alone, she wanted someone with her. She wanted Brandon._

XxX

Jaxon hated taking showers. The water was always too hot or too cold, and it felt awkward on his skin.

He breathed and stepped out of the shower. His clothes lay on the counter, and he carefully put them on. Shirt. Pants. Socks.

He wore his school uniform, red shirt, khaki pants, and black socks. He opened the door and entered the hotel room.

"You ready?" His mom asked.

Jaxon nodded. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the house. It was nice. Jaxon opened his backpack and checked it.

iPad. Check. Headphones. Check. Extra shirt. Check. Extra pants. Check. Extra socks. Check. Books. Check. Norman, the puppy. Check. He had everything.

He zipped up his backpack.

"Let's go," his mom said. Jaxon unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door to the truck.

"Here we go." He mumbled

* * *

**And it ends there. Next chapter will be insane. Any ideas? The next chapter will be the hardest to write, but it will be awesome. If you came for drama, you will get it! I'm super excited for the next chapter! Let me know how I did or what'd you like to see. **

**-CYRUSBREEZE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: This chapter may or may not be crazy.**

**Autism fact: The autism Awareness ribbon is represented my puzzle pieces, to represent the mystery of Autism**

**Disclaimer: I AM IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM PROMOTING ASKING A PARENT IF THEIR CHILD HAS AUTISM. IT'S RUDE FOR ONE SO PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS. **

* * *

Callie stood at the doorstep of the Adams Foster home. She breathed and the quickly rung the doorbell. Anxiety overwhelmed her. She clutched Jaxon's hand.

The door flung open, and seconds later Callie was engulfed in a hug. It was Stef.

"Come in, come in." Stef said as she pulled away.

Callie sighed and entered the house. Jaxon clutched her hand tighter.

Lena stood in the foyer. Lena smiled and hugged Callie.

Then, she squatted down to Jaxon's level. "You must be Jaxon." She said.

"How do you know my name?" Jaxon asked.

Lena and Stef both smiled at Jaxon.

"Callie," Lena said. "Could you show me how to make the gluten free noodles?"

Callie nodded.

XxX

Stef stared at her grandson. He played quietly with his iPad. His fingers moved nimbly across the screen.

"Whatcha doing?" Stef asked him as she leaned to look at the screen.

"Mine," said Jaxon, as he pulled away.

Stef grabbed her iPad from the coffee table. "Well, this one's mine."

Jaxon smiled.

"How old are you Jaxon?"

"Nine years, 2 months, and 9 days. My birth date is May 8th, 2014.

Stef smiled. "That's pretty cool." She said.

"Yah," Jaxon mumbled. "Do you have Game Board Central?" He asked, eyeing the iPad.

Stef nodded.

"You wanna play battleship?"

XxX

Callie Jacob sat next to her son on the floor. After beating Stef four times in row, Jaxon played quietly with his iPad, he mumbled to himself. Something he typically did when he was nervous or overwhelmed. Both Jesus and Mariana had arrived and they both sat on the other couch, their eyes trained on Jaxon

The door opened and in walked Jude and his boyfriend, Zackary. Callie hugged Jude; it had been a year since she had last saw him, when he came to visit her and Jaxon in Bloomington.

After Callie and Jude separated, Zackary stuck out his hand.

"I'm Zackary," he said. He was tall, about six feet, and had a solid build.

"Callie," Callie said as she shook his hand.

Zackary and Jude sat on the couch and Callie resumed her position on the floor.

"We should be eating in twenty minutes," Lena said as she entered the living room.

Everyone nodded.

Zackary tapped Callie on the shoulder. "Does he have autism? He asked, eyeing Jaxon, who was wearing his noise cancelling headphones and mumbling quietly to himself.

"Yes," Callie turned to face Zackary "How'd you know?"

"I'm currently doing my residency as a neurologist. I didn't mean to pry." He blushed.

"No, no," Callie said. "I understand."

XxX

Callie could honestly say that she was not ready for the moment Brandon walked through the door. There was silence.

Callie watched as Brandon hugged his family. His girlfriend or at least she assumed. Brandon approached her, Callie's breath hitched in her throat.

"Elizabeth," Brandon gestured to the woman next to him. "This is my," unsure of how to continue. "This is Callie."

Elizabeth shook Callie's hand.

"Dinner's ready." Lena said, entering the living room.

Everyone stood and shuffled into the dining room. Callie and Jaxon took the last seats available, which put Callie directly across from Brandon and Jaxon across from Elizabeth.

"Jaxon put your iPad away," Callie said quietly, and Jaxon quickly put his iPad into his backpack.

The silence was awkward as Lena and Stef went to get the food from the kitchen.

Jesus was the first to break the silence. "You know," he said. "I was looking in the mirror, because I mean who can resist looking at this hot body," he gestured to himself and Mariana rolled her eyes. "And I wondered. What color is a mirror?"

"Silver." Mariana offered.

"That's what I thought, but that doesn't necessarily seem logical.

They're green," Jaxon mumbles somewhat quietly. "Because a perfect mirror has specular reflection, so it reflects all light in a single direction equal to what it receives. Specular reflection creates an image of whatever object is in front of it. But most mirrors on earth aren't perfect. They reflect green light, so technically, they're green."

Everyone sat with their mouths agape. Lena and Stef returned to the dining room, food in hand

"So, Callie," Lena said as she and Stef sat down and they began to pass the food around. It was chicken spaghetti. "How was your trip?"

"Long." Callie replied as she placed a small amount of noodles and chicken on Jaxon's plate. "It's about a thirty hour drive."

"So," Stef said turning to Jaxon, who was fumbling with his fork. "What do you like to do for fun?"

Jaxon didn't get to answer because seconds later, his glass of water fell. The ice cold water splashing mostly on his shirt.

Jaxon jerked from the table and began to scream. He dabbed fiercely at his shirt and continued to scream.

"Jaxon," Callie said quickly, grabbing Jaxon's hand to attempt to calm him. "Jaxon, calm down. You can change your shirt."

Lena stood up. "C'mon sweetie, I'll show you where the bathroom is.

Jaxon sniffed before following Lena.

"What's wrong with him?" Elizabeth asked. It was the question that was on everyone's mind, even if they didn't' mean to ask in a malicious way. Elizabeth said it as if he were from a different planet.

Callie stared at her before taking a deep breath. "Nothing's wrong with him. He has autism and he also has sensory processing disorder so his brain will process different textures, smells, tastes, or sounds differently, so getting water on himself made him panic because of the way his brain works."

"So," Elizabeth said. "Is he like retarded, or something?"

"First off, the proper term is intellectually disabled, the term retarded was discarded years ago, and is considered an ableist slur, and second he is not intellectually disabled, Jaxon is very smart."

At that moment Jaxon and Lena returned to the dining room. Jaxon had changed his clothes completely, down to his socks and shoes. He now wore his Summer Reinforcement t-shirt which read, "Everything is Awesome", jeans, and green socks with his Spiderman shoes.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked Jaxon.

Jaxon, who was still sniffling, nodded and sat down at the table. He fumbled with his fork before laying it on the table.

"Jaxon, eat your food," Callie reminded him. Jaxon picked up his fork and put it back down.

"So, Jaxon," Stef said. "I heard you like to play the piano."

Jaxon nodded. "I like to play the Goldberg Variations."

Brandon nearly spit out his food. "The Goldberg Variations like _the_ Goldberg Variations. Like, by Bach. Like all of it?"

Jaxon nodded. "It was fun."

"Callie," asked Elizabeth. "What exactly do you do for a living?"

It obvious the Elizabeth is catching on to what is going on.

"I'm a photographer." Callie replied, forcing herself not to roll her eyes.

Jaxon picked up his fork, again, and then he put in back down. Callie huffed.

"Jaxon," Lena said. "Are you gonna try your food?"

Jaxon picked up his fork, and then he set it back down.

Callie saw the hurt flash in Lena's eyes.

"Jaxon, try it." Callie insisted.

"Zvorushlyvo. (It's touching.)" Jaxon said quietly.

"What language is that?" Stef asked.

"Ukrainian, my friend Skylar speaks it."

"Cool!" Jesus grinned. "Say something in it."

"Meni podobayetʹsya polunytsya moloko. That means, 'I like cupcakes, because I do."

Brandon finished his food and stood. "Callie," he said. "Could I talk to you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! This chapter is REALLY short because I really wanted to update but I want the next chapter to be the wedding.

Callie stood. Her eyes darted from Jaxon to Brandon. Jaxon would be okay for a little without her. He seemed pretty comfortable with Stef, who he quietly was conversing with. She exhaled and followed Brandon outside. "

Why?" Brandon asked. "Why did you do it? You had my kid and you hid him from me. You denied me the right if being a parent. Why, Callie?"

"I thought I needed to. If they found out that I was pregnant, especially with your baby. They would've put me in a group home. They probably would've ended up taking him away from me."

Callie sighed. "Then why didn't you come back when you turned eighteen? There wouldn't have been any trouble." "I was struggling to deal with an autism diagnosis, Brandon. You know how many stories I had heard about dads walking out on their kids with autism? I couldn't come back knowing that you might not want Jaxon because of his disability. I could do that to him."

"You really think that?" Brandon asked. "You really think that I'd would walk out on my own kid?"

"I didn't know, Brandon. They kept telling me that he wouldn't talk, that he wouldn't be above the level of a one year old. I didn't know what to do."

"I missed nine years of his life! That's nine birthdays, nine Christmases, nine Easters, five first days of school-"

"Six," Callie corrected slowly. "He started pre-k at three because of his autism. He needed more therapy. He kept regressing." Callie was crying now. "I wanted to tell you, but I just kept feeling like a failure. I thought that you'd would take him away from me because I seemed like a bad parent."

"You should've told me!" Brandon yelled. "It didn't matter."

XxX

Jaxon fidgeted in his seat. He liked talking to Stef. She was nice and she reminded him of his friends Matthew's mom.

"So Jaxon," Stef said. "Do you play any sports?" Jaxon nodded. "I like running and I play baseball with my friends."

"You have friends?" Elizabeth asked.

Jaxon nodded. He didn't like Elizabeth. She was mean. Elizabeth snorted.

"So," Jesus said. "You play baseball?"

Jaxon nodded. "It's super fun. We get to have pizza and Mt. Dew after our games."

"Your mom lets you drink caffeine? Won't that like mess you up or something, I mean, more than you are already?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't like you," Jaxon spat at the same time Zackary said.

"Actually,caffeine tends to have the opposite affect on kids with ASD." ]

"I like Mt. Dew." Jaxon blurted. Brandon and Callie walked back into the room. They were both visibly upset.

"Are you 'kay, mama?" Jaxon asked. His mom nodded. "Can we go?" Jaxon asked. He was getting nervous, and very agitated.

"Nepohano (be nice)". Jaxon's mom stared at him.

"Vybachte." (Sorry.)He said quietly to his mom.

"Sorry," he repeated louder and in English.

"How'd you learn Ukrainian?" Jesus asked.

"My friend Skylar is from Ukraine." Jaxon said. "We played a game and he taught me and I taught him."

"That's cool." Jude said.

Jaxon smiled. "Yah," he said. "I guess so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Readers,**

**I'm sorry. I no longer have interest in this story. I cannot continue writing it. You reviews and this story mean A LOT to me. However, I just can't continue.**

**Here's what would've happened:**

**Brandon, Callie , and Jaxon would've traveled back to Indiana. They would've been in a car wreck.**

**Brandon and Callie would've died and Jaxon would be turned over to the custody of his godparents (Jedidiah and Maxwell Costa)**

**The story would've fast forwarded to 9 years later and there would be an investigation on the murder of Jed and Max (who were killed by an angry tenant on their farm). Jaxon would've given the police scientific tips that seemed suspicious and would eventually lead to his arrest. He would be wrongly convicted with the murders and would serve two life sentences.**

**He would be severely beat, nearly murdered in prison and an injury to his spinal column would've left him quadreplegic.**

**Jude, Jesus, and Mariana would've struggled to get Jaxon out on an appeal, but it wouldn't have worked.**

**Jaxon Michael Jacob would die in jail.**

**That's what would've happened. I am truly sorry that I couldn't finish this story. I REALLY wanted to.**

**CyrusBreeze**

**Oh yah, and happy April Fools Day. How many of you fell for it?**


End file.
